


Baby Mine, Don't You Cry

by JetGirl1832



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [22]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable Parenting Moments, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Dadmilton, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a night owl, so more often than night he will willingly take child duty when the need arises for the the simple fact that he's already up. This was one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine, Don't You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit very hard by this plot bunny and it just begged to be written, I hope you enjoy the end result. I would also like to thank my co-author tomatopudding for her input.- JetGirl1832

1995

It was 2 am by the time Alex had come to what he'd considered a stopping point in his work, he figured perhaps it was time for him to go to sleep. It wasn't often that he came it to this conclusion himself with out Eliza telling him to do so. So after brushing his teeth he went to go to bed but saw Eliza getting up.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I think Angie's crying," Eliza sighed rubbing at her eyes and pushing herself up off the bed. 

Alex walked over to her side of the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "No, you go back to sleep." He could now hear their daughter's cries from down the hall as well.

"Alex I-" Eliza brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm already up," Alex stepped back, "no need for you to be as well."

Eliza sat back on the bed, "Oh alright."

Alex wanted to kiss his wife but at this moment his infant daughter was his number one priority. He walked out of their room and walked down the hall to Angie's but was stopped along the way.

"Daddy?" Philip peered out of his room gripping the door frame. 

"Hey buddy," Alex got down so he was eye level with his son, "did your sister wake you?"

Philip nodded his head his curls bouncing as he did so, "Why she sad?" 

"I don't know," Alex sighed.

"I wanna make her feel better," Philip replied, "don't want Angie to be sad no more."

"You should go back to sleep," Alex chuckled, "it's very late, too late for little boys like you to be up."

"But Angie's sad," Philip protested, "I don't want her to be sad."

The sound of Angie's crying interrupted them, "Okay, let's go get your sister," Alex relented.

They walked a couple more feet to Angie's room and opened the door, it was bathed in the soft glow of a nightlight and he could see Angie sitting up in her crib as he approached.

"There's my little girl," Alex smiled as he bent over to pick her up, "What's bothering you Mon Ange?" he spoke softly as he rocked her in his arms.

Angie's cries persisted but calmed slightly as her father held her close. Alex then began the process of elimination of trying to figure out what Angie needed so that she could go back to sleep. He quickly deduced that she didn't want just attention and after checking her diaper to find it perfectly dry he reached his conclusion.

"Mon Ange seems to be hungry," Alex smiled as he lifted her off the changing table and he went to the kitchen with Philip tailing close behind him. Alex grabbed one of the bottles of milk from the fridge and began to warm it, Eliza always made sure to have a couple pumped for occasions such as this when it might be necessary. "You ready to go back to bed?" Alex asked Philip.

The little boy shook his head as he watched his father test the bottle to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Angie still sad," Philip replied his brow furrowed.

Alex sighed as he and Philip walked back to Angie's room and he settled down into the large chair in the corner where Eliza usually nursed Angie, it was the same chair she'd nursed Philip in as well. As Alex sat down Philip clambered up beside him so he could sit on his father's lap.

"Don't cry Angie," Philip reached out and touched her small hand, that small action banished away the rest of her tears as Alex looked on with shock. He then shook his head and went back to the task at hand of feeding Angie.

"Angie happy now?" Philip asked still holding his sister's hand.

"I think so," Alex beamed.

Philip shifted as he was trying to get even closer to Angie, Alex's heart swelled as he watched the way Philip looked at his baby sister. Angie was seven months old now but Philip continued to maintain an interest in everything about the little girl, the same way he had since they first brought her home. He was always wanting to be near her and watching out for her, even just last week he climbed into her crib beside her after Eliza had put her down for a nap.

"Would you like to help?" Alex asked his son.

Philip's eyes widened and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Alright, come here," Alex shifted so that Philip could lean up against him and he placed his small hand on top of his father's as he fed Angie.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence, the only sounds was the distant noise from the streets of cars going past.

After a while Angie batted the nearly empty bottle away as her eyes began to close. Alex placed the bottle on the nearby table and hummed lightly as he rocked Angie back and forth till she was asleep in her father's arms.

"Angie sleeping?" Philip asked.

"Yes," Alex nodded, "which means it's time for you to go to bed too."

Philip pouted but got out of the chair so his father could stand and he walked Angie back to her crib where he lay her down and pulled the handmade blanket Martha had made over her.

"Good night my Angel," Alex gently touched the top of her head feeling the softness of her dark hair beneath his finger tips.

He and Philip then walked back to his son's room where he tucked the boy into bed once again.

"Thank you," Alex smiled as he kissed Philip's forehead.

Philip simply smiled as he snuggled down into his blankets. Alex then walked back to his and Eliza's room where he settled down into bed and he felt Eliza roll over to face him. She pulled herself close to him and lay her head on his chest, "Angie go down alright?"

"Umm hmmm," Alex sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arm around Eliza, "I had some help from Philip."

Eliza smiled, "Of course you did."

"He's very helpful," Alex chuckled shivering involuntarily as Eliza kissed the spot between his neck and jaw.

"Thank you," she muttered between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Congrats you made it through all the fluff! Hopefully this mindless family fluff will convince you not to kill us over the last chapter of Go to Sleep Little Baby that will be posted later this evening. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Philip- 3  
> Angie- 7 months


End file.
